Criminally Yours
by Opinionated Asmodeus
Summary: It wasn't supposed to turn out like this, and they weren't supposed to fall in love either. It happened, though, and there was no going back for either of them. !Triple crossover with Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood. !Companion story: What Once Was Shall Never Be
1. Wrap Your Troubles in Dreams

**Author's Note:** Given the time difference between the 1996 From Dusk Till Dawn film, Criminal Minds which began its run in 2005 and the From Dusk Till Dawn TV series that started its run in 2014 (in Australia), I'm going to have the From Dusk Till Dawn aspect of this story be made to line up with the Criminal Minds timeline. Oh yeah, this will also crossover with Charlaine Harris' Southern Vampire Mysteries novels, using the timeline from True Blood to make it fit in.

 _So much heartaches and pain_

 _Always on my way_

 _Living on, living day by day_

 _I got no future, I got no past_

 _Just going nowhere, nowhere fast_

 _How long does forever last_

" _Wrap Your Troubles in Dreams" by The 69 Eyes_

 _FBI BAU Quantico, Virginia - December 15_ _th_ _, 2004 – Early Evening_

"Pretty boy, I don't know what happened to you out there with him, but what was that in there?" Derek Morgan, Supervisory Special Agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation's Behavioral Analysis Unit stared at him with something akin to concern and worry. The matter of the question referred to his interaction with the Unsub not even moments ago, and had they known of how deeply involved he was with the man they wouldn't have let Spencer see him to start with.

"Even if I explained it none of you would understand or believe what I have to say." His gaze went to Aaron Hotchner—who was watching him with a scowl of concentration—to Elle Greenaway—who merely looked saddened. "You're thinking I'm a victim of Stockholm Syndrome, but it's a lot more complicated than that."

"Reid, if it isn't Stockholm Syndrome then what is it? Explain to us what we saw you doing in there with Seth Gecko." Hotchner spoke this time, the plead for understanding in his tone.

Spencer's mind drifted back to ten minutes ago, when he had just convinced the BAU team to let him go talk to their Unsub alone. Jason Gideon, Morgan and Hotchner had volunteered to watch from the observation room, but their presence there hadn't been enough to dissuade him from what had occurred.

The lights in the room had been brighter than normal, or so it seemed to his now more sensitive than usual eyesight. Seated at the interrogation table, with his hands cuffed to the underside, was one Seth Gecko. A glare had marred the man's features, which quickly softened into a look of concern at the sight of Spencer. "Are you okay, baby?" Was the very first thing out of Seth's mouth, his voice thick with emotion.

"A little bruised from earlier, but otherwise fine, Seth." Spencer spoke in a soft tone, his gaze flicking to the mirrored observation window. He noted the quick flash of anger that stole over Seth's face at the mention of him being bruised so he turned his full attention to him. "I'm okay, Seth. They haven't hurt me." Spencer added quickly in that still soft tone.

"I'll rip them apart if they do," Seth promised darkly, shifting in his seat while his black gaze swept over Spencer's lithe form. He inhaled deeply and after a moment a look of satisfaction replaced his anger. "Come here, baby."

It was an order, and he knew what would happen if he complied with it. Still, that didn't stop Spencer from walking around the table to where Seth was. He could hear Hotch and Gideon behind the window, at first questioning what he was doing before realization set in. They wouldn't have very long so Spencer knew he would have to make it count. Leaning down, he caught Seth's mouth with his own and kissed him desperately, hungrily.

There was a slight, almost unheard grating noise and then the chains holding the handcuffs together snapped. Hands freed, Seth wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist and pulled the lithe man onto his lap right as the door to the interrogation room burst open. Vaguely aware of Spencer tensing slightly, he paid the two agents no mind and deepened the kiss, a hand shifting to tangle in Spencer's hair.

 _"_ Reid! Let him go you bastard!" Hotchner ordered, his gun drawn and aimed at Seth. The unit chief looked angry, and a bit confused. Gideon, however, looked lost while he also drew his gun and aimed at Seth.

It was Seth who broke the kiss, his gaze penetrating into Spencer's while he touched their foreheads together. "I'll be fine, baby," he whispered, wishing that he didn't have to let go of Spencer. He did so, reluctantly, and watched with an angry scowl as Hotchner pulled Spencer out of the interrogation room by his arm. Gideon remained behind, gun still trained on him.

"It was reassurance," Spencer finally said in a soft voice, his gaze downcast as he came back to the present. None of them could understand, they were still under the delusion that he was experiencing Stockholm Syndrome. It was rather the opposite, the circumstances surrounding him and Seth so complicated, and so very unbelievable.

"Reid, how is that not Stockholm Syndrome?" Elle asked, that sad look still on her face.

Spencer flicked his chocolate gaze towards her for a few seconds then shifted to get more comfortable in his seat. "If I'm going to try to convince you of anything I will need to start at the beginning."

"When he first abducted you?" Morgan asked, to which Spencer gave a slight shake of his head.

"When I first met Seth Gecko and his brother."

 _Mohave Mental Health – June 23_ _rd_ _, 1995_

If there was one thing that he knew it was that his mother needed to be committed, that she needed help. Everything was bearable for the time being, and while he was going to college at the age of fourteen-has been since he was twelve-he wasn't legally old enough to live on his own, let alone get emancipated. Not that he had any desire to become emancipated in less than two years' time. He could wait until he turned eighteen.

Slowly browsing over the pamphlet for the Mohave Mental Health facility, even though he had an eidetic memory and could already recite everything on the glossy foldout, Spencer Reid wanted to be sure of the decision he knew he would have to make in less than three and a half years. Walking aimlessly down the halls of the facility as he read and re-read the words on the pamphlet, he was quite suddenly brought out of his thoughts when an arm circled tightly around his waist and another was slid around his neck. Then there was the yelling.

"Let him go, Richard!" It was the voice of one of the orderlies he had passed in his wandering.

"No! He's one of them!" Richard frantically cried out as he tightened his grip around Spencer's neck. He forced them to back up against a wall, leaving Spencer no choice but to let Richard, who most certainly was a patient here at the facility, drag him along.

The pamphlet fluttered to the floor where they had been standing, Spencer watching its descent for a moment. He reached up to grab on to the arm around his neck, his gaze shifting from the pamphlet to the orderlies, nurses and doctors that had come to try and get him out of this situation. Everyone looked so distraught, he noted almost absently.

"Richie, you need to do as they say," a new voice warned, this one younger than any of the staff working at the Mental Health facility. The tone was one that brooked no argument from the recipient of the order.

Spencer shifted his gaze to the newcomer, a young man no older than twenty-one. His skin was tanned, like he did work outside, but a glance at his hands revealed that they weren't very calloused from a hard labor job. Spencer pushed that detail aside as he observed the rest of the young man, clothed in all black, which was an odd choice for the time of year and the fact that they were in Las Vegas, Nevada. It certainly wasn't a cool day out. The last important details he took in was the dark, almost black hair cut in the Roman style and a pair of intense black eyes that were filled with worry.

Richard's grasp on Spencer loosened enough for the fourteen-year-old to slip a hand between the patient's forearm and his throat. Even though he could now keep Richard from choking him, possibly at least, it didn't help with the arm wrapped around his waist.

"But Seth, he's one of them!" Richard whined and retightened his grasp on Spencer.

"Richie, let him go!" The command was spoken in a sharp tone, anger flashing in Seth's eyes at the patient's failure to comply. "This isn't how we do things, Richie, now let the kid go!" The worry was back, most likely for the patient, Spencer deduced, and not for himself.

A long moment passed where nothing happened and then he was suddenly free, a hand roughly shoving at his back. Richard was unhappy with the outcome. Stumbling forwards from the force of the shove, Spencer was ready to brace himself for hitting the floor, an instinct born from constant bullying during his time in high school, when the young man shot forward and caught him.

"Christ, Richie! You can't do shit like this!" Seth reprimanded as he helped Spencer regain his balance, letting him go once he was steady. Richard merely gave him a baleful glare, betrayal in his expression as the facility staff swarmed around him and proceeded to carry him away. "Hey, kid, are you alright?" Seth turned his attention to Spencer, concern and worry etched into his features.

"I'm fine," Spencer responded in a soft tone. "I've gone through worse in high school." It was the truth, but his statement seemed to confuse the young man. "I graduated from high school when I was twelve. They picked on me because of how much younger I was than them, and because my IQ is 187."

Seth blinked at the new, unwarranted information, which actually explained a lot. "How old are you, kid, and why are you in a place like this? You seem fine…" Not like Richard, the patient, whom Seth seemed familiar with. Richard was likely his brother.

"I'm fourteen, my name is Spencer and…" Spencer went silent for a few seconds, his gaze dropping to the floor. Under his foot was the pamphlet he had been reading. "I was trying to decide on a place for my mother get treated at for when I turn eighteen. She has Schizophrenia." His voice dropped down to a whisper as he stated his mother's illness. "I don't think this is the right place for her."

Seth was blinking again, absorbing all of the information Spencer had given him, his expression becoming one of sorrow as he glanced down the hall to where his brother had been taken. "I'm really sorry about Richie, Spencer. He's sick, and I…" There was guilt evident in his tone. "I never wanted him to come here. Our parents had him committed here after he had done some things… I don't think any of it is helping him though."

"The help won't work unless he actually wants to be helped," Spencer commented softly, watching a range of emotions cross Seth's face. "Talk to your parents. See if they'll consider giving you custody of your brother."

Seth paused at that, a strange look on his face at the idea Spencer had given him. "I'll do that. Thanks for the advice, Spencer." With that the young man turned and walked the direction opposite of where Richard had been taken.

Spencer blinked then gave a slight shake of his head. Lifting his foot off of the pamphlet, even though he had decided against sending his mother here in the future, he bent over and picked the glossy foldout up off of the ground. He mentally crossed Mohave Mental Health off of his list. Next was the Bennington Sanitarium.

 _December 15_ _th_ _, 2004_

"You inspired Seth Gecko to go and murder his parents?" The question came from Agent Hotchner, his face creased with a troubled frown.

"Well, yes, I suppose I did." Like he'd have known then that Seth's intentions would have been to murder his parents just to get custody of his brother. He'd certainly been old enough to get custody of his brother, which the age requirement was that the person seeking custody of someone who wasn't their own child be twenty-one years of age or older.

"Why didn't you say anything about having met him when we started this case?" Elle asked, the sad look in her eyes replace with one of irritation. "It would have helped our profile!"

"Agent Greenaway," Hotchner turned to her, a note of warning in his voice and in his posture. "Go get some air."

Elle opened her mouth to argue then snapped it shut and cast a glance at Spencer. He stared back, his face unnervingly blank. "Fine," she intoned curtly, tearing her gaze away from Spencer before she turned on her heel and left the conference room.

"While it would have helped in building Seth's profile it wouldn't have helped us to track the both of them together. Yes, he was protective of Richard, but that only went so far." Spencer spoke quietly now, his gaze going from Elle's retreating back to Hotchner and Morgan. "Things changed."

"Okay, pretty boy, what changed so that Seth was no longer protective of Richard?" Morgan sat forward in his chair, a hand reaching across the table for Spencer.

Spencer eyed his hand warily then shifted his chair away from the table. "In order to understand everything you need to hear what we both have to say. The answers to all of your questions will be there, but you need both of us to fill in the gaps."

"No," Hotchner said immediately. It was understandable, considering the interrogation room incident. Still, it was necessary.

Spencer opened his mouth to say something, anything, to convince Hotch otherwise, but immediately shut it as the BAU Section Chief Erin Strauss strode into the conference room, a grim expression on her face. Everyone turned to look at her, an unreadable expression on Hotch's face.

"Agent Hotchner, we cannot hold or question Spencer Reid and Seth Gecko. You need to let both of them go immediately." A look of anger flickered across Strauss' face as her gaze passed over Spencer, as if this was somehow his fault. "Probationary Agent Reid, you are hereby fi-"

"You cannot fire Agent Reid," a curt voice interrupted, everyone's gaze going to the doorway of the room where a blonde woman in a business suit stood. Her piercing blue eyes studied Spencer for a moment then she gave him a condescending look. "That will be for the Council to decide."

Spencer blinked, not understanding what was going on, nor did he understand the strange vibe he was picking up from this stranger. There was something off about her, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Chief Strauss, who-" Hotchner started to speak but was suddenly cut off when the woman gave him a sharp look.

"Nan Flanagan. Everything else is classified and need-to-know, which none of you here need-to-know." Her tone was snide and her expression arrogant, and the looks she gave everyone was as if she thought them all beneath her. "Agent Reid, go acquire your… _lover_ and bring him with you to the lobby."

Spencer stared at Nan, trying to figure her out, when she narrowed her eyes in irritation. He quickly got up and left the conference room, left his former team and friends behind. He reached the interrogation room to find a morose Gideon standing outside of the door. Gideon glanced at him then quickly looked away. "Gideon, I-"

"Just take the Unsub and go, kid." Gideon's tone was flat as he moved away from the interrogation room door.

Spencer found himself suddenly blinking back a few tears at the coldness from Gideon. Swallowing forcefully, he opened the door to the interrogation room to find Seth sitting in the chair opposite from earlier looking smug. "Seth…"

As soon as the man heard his name he sprang up from his seat and approached Spencer. The traces of tears didn't go unnoticed and a scowl twisted Seth's features as he pulled Spencer's lithe body into his arms. "What's wrong, Spencer?" There was a hint of a growl in Seth's already gravelly voice, his body going rigid with anger. He rarely used Spencer's name anymore, so the young Agent knew just how serious Seth was.

"Nothing, Seth. Let's just go." Spencer hated lying to Seth, and he knew the man could tell when he was lying, but thankfully Seth let go of the matter. He started to pull away from the man but found himself suddenly getting scooped up.

"We'll talk about it later then, baby." Seth gave him a penetrating look, to which Spencer nodded, then proceeded to carry him out of the BAU. They only stopped to meet up with Nan in the lobby, who sniffed at them condescendingly then jerked her head towards the exit.

"Thanks to you two we have to push back our plans by a whole goddamn year so we can look into the mess you two made and clean it up," Nan muttered hotly while she led them outside to where a long black limousine was awaiting them.


	2. We Own the Night

_Give in to a heart's desire_

 _Moon drunk couldn't get much higher_

 _No shame for the animals we are_

 _Pale white with the kill cursed hunger_

 _Twilight is the spell we're under_

 _Tonight_

 _We never felt so alive_

 _We gotta get up_

 _Get up_

 _Get out_

 _C'mon baby_

" _We Own the Night" by The 69 Eyes_

Seth had to let go of Spencer so they could get into the limousine, Nan shooting them a cross look the entire time. He ducked into the vehicle after sending the woman a glare of his own, only to be met with the inquisitive gazes of two more strangers seated along the side. Seth automatically wrapped an arm around Spencer, an untrusting scowl on his face.

Nan joined them only seconds later only to freeze up at the presence of the strangers. She was quick to recover however. "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in here? This vehicle is-"

"Property of the Authority. Yes, I am quite aware of that, Miss Flanagan," the male stranger stated in a droll tone, giving a roll of his hazel eyes. "You are in the presence of someone **much** older than you, Miss Flanagan, have some respect," he ordered, drawing a snicker from the female beside him.

Nan's gaze snapped to the female stranger, lips pressed into a thin line. It looked like she was holding something back, the corner of her mouth twitching.

Spencer, meanwhile, had been observing the two strangers. The male possibly stood at six foot one, his build muscular and skin a deep tan. His hair was a dark brown and cut into a mohawk, but instead of keeping it styled into spikes it was partially braided and slicked back. The girl beside him was five foot five, with a curvy body and sun kissed golden skin. Her hair was long, and it was blonde while her eyes were a baby blue in color. "If you don't mind my asking; what is the Authority?" He finally asked, breaking the short silence.

"They aren't important right now. Right now, we should be introducing ourselves to one another." The girl had a strong southern accent when she spoke, though her voice was soft and gentle. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse, a…waitress from Bon Temps." She gave them a brilliant smile despite the obvious pause in her introduction.

"Kyrios Stavros, mentor to Miss Stackhouse," the male said, at which a pained look crossed Nan's face. This man was someone important, if her reaction to his name was anything to go by.

"My Lord, I had no idea…" She began in a near simpering tone, only to be cut off with a sharp look from Kyrios.

"Spencer Reid, a Probationary Agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation's Behavioral Analysis Unit." Spencer pressed up against Seth, who remained silent and scowling at everyone around them. "And this is Seth Gecko, a…uh…wanted criminal?"

"Don't worry 'bout that. Why don't you tell us, meaning me and Kyrios, about what happened to y'all?" Sookie shifted forward in her seat, her hands folded in her lap while she looked between Spencer and Seth.

"What do you mean 'Don't worry 'bout that'? He just told you I'm a wanted criminal and you brush it off like its nothing?" Seth growled faintly as he spoke, his arm around Spencer tightening slightly.

"There is no need to be hostile, Gecko," Kyrios said in a low tone, an edge of warning in his voice. "We don't care that you're a wanted criminal. We aren't here to judge you on that. What we need to know is what happened to you so that we can best decide on what to do with you and your lover."

"But the Council…" Nan's voice was strained as she interrupted, her composure gone.

"Answers to me. I will decide what is to be done with them once we have confirmed what happened to them." Kyrios almost sounded haughty, but Nan didn't argue with him. He was definitely someone of great importance. "Now, where and when does this all start?"

"That would be when Seth's brother Richard broke him out of police custody." Spencer finally spoke up again, looking quite relaxed as he leaned against Seth. As he started explaining everything from the BAU's side of things, Kyrios leaned towards the partition and rapped on the tinted glass. The limousine started moving, taking them to a place that only Kyrios and likely Sookie seemed to know of.

 _May 20_ _th_ _, 2004_

They had finally finished up the paperwork for the Blue Ridge Strangler case, the Unsub Brian Matloff in a coma due to an accident that had occurred when he had tried to flee. Derek Morgan, a Supervisory Special Agent for the BAU, was off to the side with Penelope Garcia, a tech analyst, chatting about something he couldn't pick up the details of. Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief and another SSA, was holed up in his office, checking over said paperwork before it was to be turned in. Elle Greenaway, also an SSA, was seated at her cubicle, a pen to a pad of paper. Finally, Jason Gideon, a veteran SSA and friend to Spencer, was in his own office with the door shut tight and the blinds closed.

Spencer was at his own cubicle, poring over a new book he'd picked up on the way back to Virginia. Despite being able to read twenty thousand words a minute and having an eidetic memory he liked to take his time when there wasn't a rush to solve something for a case. The book was absolutely interesting, and as absorbed as he was he picked up the distinct clicking of one Jennifer "JJ" Jareau's heels approaching. JJ was their communications liaison, and the person responsible for handing out the various cases they received. He glanced up from his book to find a deep frown marring JJ's face. She carried no folders with her, which was unusual.

"Everyone meet in the conference room," JJ called out as she made her way to Hotch's office. She stuck her head in through the open door to collect their unit chief and then made her way to Gideon's office.

Spencer closed his book and slipped it into the drawer of his desk before he got up and followed the other team members into the conference room. He took a seat at the table there just as Hotch and Gideon made their way into the room, JJ close on their heels.

"We've just received word from Wichita that Seth Gecko has been broken out of police custody. They have confirmed that the escape was organized by his younger brother, Richard. Four officers were killed in their escape, as well as a civilian woman." JJ spoke quickly, as the matter was more than urgent. This was a rare case, where they knew who their suspects were, but they had to act quickly. Seth Gecko had been sent to prison for the murder of two officers during a heist gone wrong.

"Okay, Garcia, start digging for information on Seth and Richard Gecko. Team, wheels up ASAP, we're going to Kansas," Hotchner ordered, sending the team into a flurry of movement.

Spencer was one of the last to leave the conference room, a frown marring his face as something stirred in his memories. He brushed it aside after a moment of careful consideration then went to his desk to grab his travel bag. He also grabbed his book, with the intention to finish it on the way back to Quantico once the Gecko brothers were caught.

"Haven't you finished that yet, pretty boy?" Morgan asked as he fell into step beside Spencer on the way to the elevator.

"I was taking my time with reading it." Spencer tucked the book into his travel bag then glanced at Morgan. "I'll finish it on the plane ride back."

"I forgot you can read insanely fast." Morgan gave a slight chuckle and shook his head. The elevator door slid open and they shuffled into the elevator car.

 _Meanwhile, in Kansas…_

Seth let out a whoop as he floored the gas to the black 1968 Mercury Cougar XR-7 his baby brother had managed to snag. The plates had already been switched out, to give them some time to get away from the police that were most likely furiously searching for the both of them. "I can't believe you fucking did it, Richie, you son of a bitch!"

"It wasn't that hard to do, Seth," Richie muttered under his breathe from the passenger seat, his gaze out on the passing fields. "All that fucking time you spent in there and you didn't do a goddamn thing besides play dominos."

"Are you still sulking over that? What did you expect me to do with my time there?" Seth shot a scowl in his brother's direction, his mood effectively ruined due to his brother's attitude. "I'm a professional thief, Richie. I don't need degrees; I have no use for them." Were they honestly going to argue over this? He was finally free and Richie wants to argue over how he spent his time for the last eight years. "You got me out. That's cause to celebrate, Richie."

Richie remained silent, making it obvious that he was ignoring Seth now.

This drew an exasperated sigh from Seth and he pulled over the side of the road. "Look, you're the one with the brains, Richie. You know that and so do I. I shouldn't have tried to pull that last heist without you, but you were being fucking unbearable. What happened is in the past, Richie, and we've got nothing but the future ahead of us." It all wasn't a lie. Richie had always been the brains behind their jobs, but the painful truth was that all of their contacts hated Richie, and hated his…predilections. _They_ were in it to score big money. Richie liked to rape and murder women. Seth hated Richie's predilections too, but he did little more than clean up Richie's messes if he wasn't able to prevent them.

"I was being unbearable?!" Richie's voice was high pitched, his tone nearly accusatory as he finally turned to glare at Seth.

"Richie…" There was a note of warning in Seth's tone as he met Richie's gaze, his hands tightening around the steering wheel until his knuckles went white. He really was doing this. "Goddamn right you were being fucking unbearable! I was constantly cleaning up after you and trying to keep both of us out of prison; and I got sick of it! So yeah, I fucked up. I made a stupid decision that wasted eight years. Eight fucking years we could have been building up a fortune and have retired by now." They could still do it. One last big score and then hightail it out of the States. "Let's do one last job, Richie. Just you and me, and we get ourselves set for life."

Richie stared at him, his expression pretty much unreadable, for a long moment. He seemed to be contemplating the sudden idea of doing one last job instead of dwelling on the rather sensitive subject they had just been arguing about. Flipping the matter onto himself, saying that it had been his own mess up—which it kind of was—and then putting out the idea of a final job looked like it was working. "One last job…" Richie said slowly, a grin spreading across his face. "I have something in mind."


End file.
